Welcome Her with Open Arms
by Takerslove
Summary: Addiline tries to pick up The Undertaker until she finds out he is married… will that change the situation?


Addiline dropped her bag on the ground. She stretched and looked around. This was going to be a new start for her life. The door flew opened.

"can I help you?" Addiline asked

"Thanks, I'm Mark" he said. Mark had beautiful green eyes and long red hair.

"I'm Addiline ... friends call me Addy. Nice meeting ya Mark"

Mark turned to look at her. Addiline had a cool-aid orange hair and blue eyes. Addiline was small and short against Mark's big built body. She smiled at him.

"so do you know how many people are soppiest to be here," she asked

"um, no... This place is full of cameras though."

"Yeah I noticed that."

The night keep going on and by the end there was Addiline, Carol Ann, Mark, Glen and Jeff. They all pick their own bedrooms. Mark's room was up the stairs to the left. Addiline picked the room across the hall form Mark's and Jeff's was down the hall from Addiline. Glen took the room up the stirs to the right. Carol Ann took then room across the hall from Glen.

"the pizza is here!" Jeff yelled

Carol Ann ran down the stairs and Glen chased after her. 'Those two are hitting it off pretty well' Addiline thought. Addiline followed Mark to the kitchen. Everyone grabbed some pizza and sat down.

"so, maybe we should get to know what each one of us does for a living. I work on Computer." Addiline said.

"Professional wrestler Glen, Jeff and I are" Mark said

"well, I'm a writer" Carol Ann said "So, your all wrestlers... Amazing." She looked at Glen and He smiled.

"so why did you sign up to be here?" Mark asked

"well I wanted to meet new people." Addiline said

"I'm trying to get rid of writer's block,"

"why did you ?" Addiline asked

"I want to find love" Jeff said

"for the mysterious" Mark said

"for the fun" Glen said

Addiline kept a conversation going between Mark and Jeff. Glen and Carol Ann were to busy feeding each other to noticed anything. The house began to clam down in the morning hours with each one going back to their rooms.

Carol Ann sneaked in to Glen's room waiting for him to come out of the bathroom. She laid on the bed waiting for her Romeo

"what are you doing here?" Glen asked

"I wanted to spend the night with you"

"oh really? well I'm not tried"

"oh well" She said and Glen laid next to her. Glen pushed back her brown hair and softly kissed her lips. He gently wet her lips with her tongue inviting her to join him in a deep long kiss as she did.

Carol Ann pulled off her nighty and Glen gently kissed down her neck paying close attention to each spot on her body. She gently kissed down her chest light kissing and sucking each nipple making them hard and melt in his mouth. He slowly work his way down to her navel and then back up to her lips leaving a trail of wet kisses.

Glen took off his boxers and nestled close up to her. He gently kissed her neck lips as he entered slowly allowing her to get use to his thickness and length. He knew he was bigger then other men and had to take his time. Carol Ann kept her eyes on his as Glen began to slowly pump in to her.

Glen listen to her breath and gasping as he began to pick up the pace. She gripped on to him shoulder pulling her up to him allowing him to have greater access to her. She slowly began to buck as she was getting ready to explode in to him.

Glen held her tight ready for this ride to come. Carol Ann came with screams and gasped while Glen came right after her. Glen thought the both of them would have woke up the whole house with their organism.

They did wake up one person Mark. Mark rolled over and looked at the picture of Him and Sara on his night stand. He missed her being away on the road and then this. He knew she understood but still he missed her touch.

The rain began to fall as Addiline sat down at the window watching the rain fall on the hot ground below. It has been the 4th day here and she noticed Glen and Carol Ann had hit it off from the start. Mark was quiet and only talking to her off and on. Jeff was always out of the house doing something. Addiline looked at the reflection in the glass Mark was in the room.

'God how I love his eye, his hair. I love everything about him' she thought 'if I don't tell him soon I might never see him again.'

She turned around to see Mark and his eyes on a photo that he placed in a book. Mark got up and walked to the kitchen. Addiline could tell he was talking on the phone to someone. She wondered who and walked in.

"yeah I'll call you when I get time... I promise...I love you too bye..." Mark hung up and Addiline walked in to get something to drink.

"I love it when it rains" Addiline said to Mark

"yeah it's nice" He smiled and turned back to his book.

Addiline sat down at the table and looked at him. She knew that this moment wouldn't last forever and she would have to say something... Tomorrow was the last day here and everyone will be leaving.

"what's up, Addy?" He asked not looking up from his book.

"can I tell you something,"

"yeah tell me what's on your mind."

"Mark the last few days I been getting this strong bond between you and I... and- and I would like to allow the bond to grown..."

"grown to what?"

"um, I don't know maybe a relationship"

"like a friends?"

"um, no I was thinking of something more then that" she said and Mark looked up from his book.

" your serious aren't you..." he asked

"yeah"

"I'm sorry sweet Addy, but I'm already seeing someone..." he handed her the picture of Sara.

"who is she?" Addiline asked

"That's Sara... She my fiancé."

"oh she pretty" Addiline could feel her heart almost break in her throat again.

"I'm sorry sweet Addy I didn't mean to lead you on like that.. your a great person and all..."

"it's cool" she said and put on a smile

"okay" He said feeling a little bad that she had feeling that he couldn't return "if you ever need anything come strait to me." He said and rubbed her cheek with a smile.

The night rolled in and day broke in. Addiline, Carol Ann, Jeff, Glen and Mark all began to pack up and say good-bye. Addiline tapped on Mark's door.

"I'm leaving" She said holding back tears and feelings.

" hang on " he said and got something out of his bag. He handed her a card "here you go ... please don't forget what I said... I'll see you around" He hugged her.

"see ya around.." she said and got in to her car. She pulled away not looking back. 'First one to come first one to leave ... so much for a new start.' She thought and sighed

THE END


End file.
